Do Something Nice
by hathr
Summary: Ash seharusnya tidak membuat keputusan yang salah. [EijiAsh]


Disclaimer : Banana Fish and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Akimi Yoshida. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Do Something Nice

* * *

Udang pada salad belum matang, terlalu banyak mentega di dalam roti isi, dan kopi dengan rasa manis juga asin yang saling mendominasi.

Eiji jadi tidak yakin keputusannya mengizinkan Ash mengambil alih dapur mereka malam itu dirasa benar. Dia memang bukan pemasak yang hebat, tetapi setidaknya tahu bagaimana cara membuat makanan yang layak dibandingan dengan si pirang.

"Ash," panggil Eiji.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dari atas sofa, kedua tangan sibuk memoles _Smith Wesson Model 27 revolver_ miliknya.

"Mau kubuatkan natto?" tanya Eiji. Sadar dirinya lemah karena tidak mampu mengatakan hal buruk tentang makanan yang dibuat kekasihnya.

"Yuck," sahut Ash, sambil memberi tatapan jijik, sebelum kembali pada revolver-nya.

Alis Eiji berkedut kesal. _"Menu yang kau buat lebih buruk daripada natto!"_ merutuk dalam hati, lagi-lagi tidak mampu menyuarakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasa karena tidak tega.

Menyerah karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Eiji melangkah ke arah lemari pendingin. Dia ingat masih menyimpan sebuah puding custard sisa kemarin malam.

Biar saja jika makanan penutup dijadikan menu makan malamnya hari ini, Eiji masih bersyukur dia tidak harus memakan masakan tidak layak yang dibuat Ash.

"Eiji, lihat ini."

Kartu warna hitam berbahan doff pada tangan si pirang menyita perhatian Eiji. Dari depan lemari pendingin, dia melangkah mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas. _'6 W 25th St, New York, NY 10010, USA'_ tertulis dalam kartu yang ditulis dengan tinta silver.

Ash menyerahkan kartu pada Eiji. "Pesta temanku," ujar Ash, ada jeda sesaat, "tentu saja kau harus datang menemaniku, jangan menolak."

Eiji memang tidak menolak—lebih tepatnya belum. Jujur saja dia ragu dengan pesta yang dimaksud. Melihat latar belakang Ash, Eiji ragu itu akan menjadi pesta yang 'normal'. Namun bayangan itu sedikitnya ditepis jauh saat si pirang diam-diam melirik ke arahnya, seolah memerhatikan.

"Uh, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai pesta se—"

_"Please?"_

Saat Ash mulai menatapnya lembut dengan iris berwarna senada dengan emerald. Eiji hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, mengangguk, dan bergumam mengiyakan.

Menyerah. Dia tidak akan mengelak, memang kelemahan utamanya adalah pria itu.

Ash tersenyum puas, dia merangkul leher Eiji erat dengan lengannya. Revolver pada genggaman diacungkan tepat pada pipi Eiji, lalu digoyangkan pelan. "Ini pasti menyenangkan."

Eiji ragu, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain memamerkan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat palsu.

40 menit yang terasa begitu cepat berlalu.

Dari mobil, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh dua orang pria berjas hitam keturunan _african-american_ bertubuh tegap. Bahkan Eiji harus menelan ludahnya gugup saat melangkah melewati mereka.

Helaan napas yang lagi-lagi terdengar dari pria berambut hitam—Eiji. Wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat jika dibandingkan dengan pria disebelahnya yang berambut pirang.

_'Sial, terlalu gelap dan berisik.', 'Ugh, bau alkohol', 'Terlalu banyak orang.', 'Baju wanita itu sangat minim?!' _Eiji tidak bisa tenang dengan isi kepalanya yang terus menyerukan pendapat. Dia begitu terkejut dengan keadaan sekitar hingga tidak menyadari adanya beberapa pasang mata yang memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Eiji?"

"Eiji... ."

"Okumura Eiji!"

Badan tersentak kaget, butuh beberapa detik bagi Eiji menyadari si pirang lah yang memanggil namanya.

"Ash?" panggil Eiji, menoleh, tetapi pemandangan yang dilihat tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mata terfokus pada dua titik yang sama, sebelah kiri, juga kanan Ash yang kini ditempati dua wanita pirang dengan pakaian begitu minim, juga lipstik merah menghiasi bibir tebal mereka.

_"Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana?"_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Memerhatikan detil setiap gerakan yang dibuat kedua wanita tersebut saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan langsung dengan si pirang.

"Eiji, kau bisa menungguku di sana jika tidak ingin turun ke lantai dansa denganku."

Kalimat yang ditujukan untuknya, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah saat si pirang menunjuk ke arah tavern, sebelum pergi dengan para wanita, meninggalkanya begitu saja di tengah kerumunan orang mabuk lalu lalang.

Eiji tampak begitu bodoh berdiri di sana.

"Huh?" ada jeda sesaat, "lalu untuk apa mengajakku ke sini?" dia bertanya, meskipun tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli untuk menjawab.

Eiji melangkah ke arah tavern. Duduk di salah satu kursinya yang menghadap langsung ke arah lantai dansa di mana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana liarnya para wanita sengaja menggoyangkan tubuh mereka untuk si pirang.

Gelas berisikan cairan kebiruan yang disediakan bartender untuknya diambil. Aroma menyengat menusuk indra penciuman begitu pekat saat gelas dibawa mendekati bibir.

Teguk pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Ke mana fokus matanya tertuju masih sama. Teguk keempat, kelima, dan keenam, ekspresi pada wajahnya tidak lagi sama.

Kini bibirnya yang tipis memberikan seringai sinis.

Gelas ditinggal bersama dengan lembaran dollar dengan sengaja. Dia melangkah meninggalkan tavern, menuju salah satu titik yang sejak tadi memang sudah diincar.

Sayangnya pria berambut pirang yang asyik menari bersama para wanita, dan menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sosok lain yang mulai menatapnya lapar dari arah belakang. Bahkan saat ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya kuat, tingkat waspadanya masih berada di titik terendah yang sama.

"Kau sudah puas bermain, kucing liar?"

"Eiji aku baru saja a—"

Saat Ash menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih, senyum nakal di bibirnya perlahan memudar.

_'Shit!'_

.

_End_


End file.
